Winx Club plus une
by Karen Killa
Summary: Bloom et Naïs vivaient des vies plutôt tranquilles à Gardenia, jusqu'au jour où elles rencontrèrent Stella et tout commença à changer pour les deux jumelles, héritières du royaume de Domino.
1. Les pouvoirs de Bloom et Naïs partie 1

**Coucou, je sors de ma période d'examen, ce qui explique un peu le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup publié ces derniers temps, désolée, mais du coup pour me vider la tête et me détendre je suis un peu retombée en enfance avec les Disney, mais je n'y toucherai pas en fanfiction, ils sont trop magnifiques, mais j'ai aussi regardé des Winx Club une série dont j'étais fan plus jeune. L'idée m'est venue alors de cette fic et du coup voici le début. Donc voilà, un petit retour en enfance et j'espère que pour ceux qui lisent, vous aimerez. Bisous et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commentez.**

Naïs était installée sur son lit en train de faire une de ses activités favorites : de la lecture. Elle avait beau être en vacance, la jeune fille de seize ans n'avait jamais été du genre à faire la grasse mâtinée, le contraire de sa jumelle Bloom, qui elle adorait dormir, et le faisait d'ailleurs actuellement, vu qu'en plus elle avait lu jusqu'à tard la veille, ça Naïs le savait parce qu'elle avait fait la même chose, néanmoins le réveil n'avait pas été un problème.

Bloom et Naïs se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, à quelques détails près en fait, c'est à dire que au lieu d'avoir les cheveux couleur flamme de sa sœur, Naïs les avait bleus, à part pour la mèche rouge qu'elle avait sur le devant, tout comme Bloom en avait une bleue en fait. L'autre différence était leurs yeux, ceux de Bloom était d'un joli bleu, tandis que ceux Naïs étaient violets, à part pour ça elles étaient absolument identiques physiquement. Au niveau du caractère c'était un peu différent en revanche, Bloom était la spontanée, l'ouverte, celle qui allait vers les autres, tandis que Naïs était plus timide, reculée, elle préférait aussi un bon livre à une journée dehors au contraire de Bloom. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour le dessin, en revanche elle adorait écrire, c'était des petites différences mais ça le leur posait pas de problèmes. Bien sûr il y avait parfois des disputes, mais jamais rien de trop grand en réalité, elles se complétaient tout simplement.

La jeune fille était très heureuse d'être finalement en vacances, elle adorait lire et étudier même, aimant en apprendre le plus possible sur une grande variété de sujet, mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se poser, et surtout de ne pas avoir à voir tout les gens de leur classe. Bloom aimait parler avec les gens, mais les deux filles n'avaient pas énormément d'amis, Bloom en avait plus que Naïs qui était plus distante, préférant en général un livre à la compagnie, c'était différent lorsqu'elle était en confiance et à l'aise mais ce genre de chose prenait du temps et de l'énergie, des choses qu'elle n'avait pas souvent envie d'utiliser pour se faire des amis. Le fait qu'elle n'allait plus avoir à supporter Mitsy était aussi un énorme avantage, elle n'habitait pas loin mais elle était absolument insupportable.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant sa mère lever Bloom, sa jumelle croyant même qu'elle était en retard pour aller en cours, c'était un peu cruel de la part de leur mère mais elle n'aimait pas quand ses filles dormaient tard et faisait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, pour la plus grande déception de Bloom d'ailleurs.

"C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais gout." disait justement Bloom qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, Naïs n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait

"Mais tu es tombé dans le panneau n'est ce pas chérie ?" demanda taquine leur mère

"La tête la première sans aucun doute, salut Bloom." intervint Naïs en observant sa sœur qui tout habillée était en train de se recoucher

Bloom portait d'ailleurs son pantalon bleu favori et un petit haut bleu et jaune, les deux sœurs portaient toujours une teinte de bleu pour Bloom, du beige ou rouge en vêtement pour Naïs avec un peu de violet en maquillage généralement. C'était quelque chose qu'elles avaient toujours fait, de la même manière que les cheveux de Naïs étaient au moins un peu attaché, en général retenu en arrière mais le plus souvent mis en queue de cheval, tandis que Bloom les préférait lâcher ou que Naïs portait de l'argent mais pas d'or tandis que Bloom faisait l'inverse. Elles n'avaient jamais tenté de se faire passer l'une pour l'autre, ou quoique ce soit du genre, elles étaient sœurs, jumelles mais elles n'étaient pas identiques et elles n'en avaient jamais douté.

"Hey Naïs, on parlera plus tard, j'ai sommeil." salua un peu Bloom qui était sous les couvertures

"Tu devrais essayer de t'endormir plus tôt chérie, tu as éteint beaucoup trop tard hier soir." remarqua leur mère

"Pas plus tard que Naïs." se défendit Bloom gagnant un faux regard noir de sa jumelle "Comment tu fais pour ne pas être au lit d'ailleurs."

"Parce que Naïs n'en fait qu'à sa tête depuis des années." pointa leur mère avec un regard de reproche envers la jeune fille aux yeux violets

"J'arrive pas à dormir longtemps maman et c'est pratique vu que j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil je peux lire ou étudier plus longtemps." elle se défendit de suite, ses horaires de sommeil étaient un sujet tendu dans la maison "Tu as finis le livre que tu m'as emprunté du coup Bloom ?"

"Oui, il est ...;" dit Bloom en faisant un geste de la main vers le sol où se trouvait en effet ledit livre, Naïs le ramassa avec un regard de reproche vers sa jumelle, elle n'aimait pas voir les livres traité ainsi mais bon au moins il étaient intact.

" _Contes de Fées : Mythes ou Réalité ?_." lut leur mère en observant le titre "Oh, vous n'en avez pas assez de passer votre temps à lire toutes ses bêtises."

"Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je te l'ai déjà dit." protesta de suite Bloom

"Je suis avec elle sur ça maman. Et puis dans toutes les légendes il y a un peu de vérité." ajouta Naïs

La magie était un sujet auquel elles croyaient toutes les deux, difficile de faire autrement après tout, leur lien était étrange et plutôt unique, enfin de ce qu'elles savaient, elles n'avaient pas rencontré beaucoup de jumelles ou de jumeaux, et n'avaient pas pu demander 'Hey vous avez un lien télépathique ?'. Ça n'était pas envisageable, pas sans passer pour des folles en tout cas, néanmoins c'était leur cas, elles avaient toujours pu communiquer par la pensée, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre, plus il y avait de distance et plus c'était compliqué, elles savaient par contre comment allait l'autre. Ça avait toujours été leur cas et un véritable cauchemar pour leurs parents vu que parfois elles ne parlaient pas autrement que mentalement, il y avait aussi eu des disputes entre elles à ce sujet, lorsqu'une avait poussé un peu trop loin dans les pensées de l'autre, mais bon avec le temps elles avaient réussi à apprendre le truc pour que tout se passe bien. Elles croyaient donc à la magie, particulièrement aux fées, mais elles n'avaient aucune preuve. Quoique ce n'était certainement pas dû à un manque de recherche ou d'imagination, elles avaient fait de multiples balades à la recherche de magie mais en vain.

"En tout cas secoue toi un peu Bloom, je vais avoir besoin de vous à la boutique aujourd'hui." dit leur mère en sortant de la chambre

"Non..." protesta Bloom en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller

"Tu sais bien qu'il y a du monde en début de vacances." soupira Naïs en s'asseyant sur le lit, prenant Kiko, leur lapin, sur ses genoux au passage

"Mais on est en vacance." sa sœur soupira

"Je sais, j'en ai pas particulièrement envie non plus tu sais." pointa Naïs "Mais on a pas vraiment le choix. Bien dormi Kiko ?"

Kiko dormait toujours avec Bloom, pour la simple et bonne raison que Naïs se couchait plus tard et que le petit lapin n'arrivait pas à dormir avec la lumière, pas la nuit en tout cas, vu qu'en journée il n'avait aucun problème à faire la sieste.

Il fallu un peu de temps pour réussir à convaincre Bloom de sortir de son lit, mais le rappel du petit déjeuner qui attendait plus le fait qu'elle voulait voir leur père finirent par la motiver suffisamment. Naïs était aussi plus que capable d'ennuyer sa sœur, et c'était réciproque.

"Bonjour mes rayons de soleils." salua leur père qui lisait le journal assis dans la cuisine, déjà dans sa tenue de pompier

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes vacances dans la boutique cet été et j'ai envie d'aller dans un endroit sympa avec mes copines." déclara de suite Bloom

"Bonjour papa." dit Naïs en l'embrassant sur la joue "Je suis pas tellement pour l'endroit sympa avec les copines, mais je voudrai éviter un peu la boutique." elle dit ensuite

"Quand vous serez plus grandes vous pourrez aller où vous voudrez." dit simplement leur père

"Et ce sera quand plus grandes ? On a déjà seize ans papa." protesta Bloom

"Seulement seize ans ? Vous êtes toujours mes petits bouts de choux adorés." il répondit

"Papa c'est pas juste." râla Bloom

"Dans quelques semaines nous nous retrouverons tous à la plage en famille, comme tous les ans." il rappela

"J'ai hâte d'être à la mer, mais on peut pas faire quelque chose de sympa avant franchement ?" demanda Naïs soutenant un peu sa jumelle, elles avaient des centres d'intérêts différents mais leurs opinions sur le sujet étaient plutôt similaires.

"Toutes nos copines partent en vacances de leur côté sans leurs familles. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez nous offrir." soupira Bloom

"Justement, puisque nous parlons de cadeaux, nous avons une petite surprise pour vous." sourit leur mère

"Oui, une petite surprise qui vous permettra de vous déplacer dans Gardenia." approuva leur père

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à détaler pour aller voir cette surprise, mais elles se rendirent rapidement compte que ce n'était pas un scooter comme elles auraient voulu, quitte à la partager, mais deux bicyclettes, une rouge et une bleue, avec des fleurs à l'avant du guidon.

"Chouette non ?" demanda leur père très fier

"Heu oui..." commença Bloom

"C'est génial papa, merci." compléta Naïs en essayant d'être convaincante, c'était toujours mieux que d'être à pied certes mais elles auraient préféré un scooter.

"Un des avantages génial des vacances tu sais ce que c'est ?" demanda Naïs en roulant à côté de sa jumelle

"Non dis moi ?" demanda Bloom avec un sourire en voyant la lueur dans les yeux violets de sa sœur

"On n'a pas à supporter Mitsy vu qu'elle s'en va." elle déclara avec un grand sourire, elle venait de rencontrer l'autre fille et cette dernière c'était vanté comme toujours, de ses vacances dan le monde, de son nouveau scooter, comme d'habitude en somme.

Cela fit rire Bloom, et elles continuèrent à rouler ainsi tranquillement dans Gardenia, décidant d'un commun accord d'aller au parc pour se détendre un peu et pour laisser Kiko courir tranquillement.

"Amuse toi bien Kiko." souri Naïs en le voyant sauter de sa bicyclette, il avait décidé de monter avec elle pour l'allée quoiqu'il serait sans aucun doute avec Bloom pour le retour, il partageait en général son temps pour passer du temps avec elles deux.

"Ne t'éloigne pas." appela Bloom en s'asseyant

Elles venaient à peine d'entamer leurs pommes et pour Naïs de sortir un livre lorsque le lapin revint en courant, l'air totalement paniqué, il commença dès qu'il se fut un peu repris, à tirer Bloom par le bas de son pantalon tout en faisant signe à Naïs.

"Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Kiko ?" demanda Bloom inquiète, il ne se comportait pas ainsi normalement

"Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive." dit Naïs en fronçant les sourcils

Elles se levèrent sans attendre, inquiète du comportement de leur animal et ami, laissant derrière leurs vélos et le suivirent. Il les conduisit un peu à l'écart dans le parc, vers une clairière. Elles se dissimulèrent derrière un arbre et observèrent les yeux ébahis la scène devant leurs yeux.

Une jolie blonde qui semblait avoir leur âge et qui avait des ailes ainsi qu'un costume orange brillant, se battait avec un sceptre contre d'étranges créatures à quatre pattes rouges.

 _"_ **Brume soleil."** elle appela ensuite en faisant sortir une sorte de rayon de sa main

"Aie." appela doucement Bloom "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" elle questionna en se tenant le bras, Naïs venait de la pincer

"Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve." dit distraitement la jeune fille sans quitter la scène des yeux

"Pourquoi tu m'as pincé moi alors ?" soupira Bloom

"J'allais pas me le faire ? Et puis si tu avais mal alors c'était réel." répondit Naïs en haussant les épaules

 **"Souffle vent."** la blonde appela ensuite et ça eut bien plus d'effet que le coup précédent, envoyant les créatures voler en arrière "Allez vous en monstres, ou vous allez avoir à faire aux pouvoirs de la fée de la lune et du soleil."

Malheureusement ces pouvoirs ne semblaient pas être très efficaces contre l'autre créature, cette fois bipède, qui sortit de l'ombre, une créature jaune portant une salopette marron et qui était grande, des traits plutôt humains en fin de compte, néanmoins il était très intimident. La jeune fille fut projetée en arrière cette fois ci, tombant au sol plutôt violemment. Ainsi au sol elle était une proie bien plus facile pour les quadrupèdes rouges qui lui sautèrent dessus. En voyant ça, plus la créature jaune se tenir au dessus de la blonde avec le sceptre de cette dernière, Bloom et Naïs sortirent de derrière leur arbre, un peu hésitantes vis à vis de la situation mais déterminées à aider néanmoins, et très heureuses d'avoir l'autre présente en soutien.

"Laissez la tranquille." elles crièrent ensemble, se plaçant devant la souche où était Kiko

"Sinon je vais... je vais... je vais faire quoi ? Bonne question." s'interrogea Bloom

"Sinon on va hurler pour attirer des gens." proposa Naïs

"Attrapez là." hurla le bipède jaune et de suite elles eurent plusieurs quadrupèdes qui fonçaient sur elles

"N'approchez pas." elles crièrent en se tenant la main par réflexe, produisant une sorte de bulle autour d'elles, orange et bleue, qui fit reculer les quadrupèdes

"Comment on a fait ça ?" s'interrogea faiblement Naïs regardant ses mains, elles avaient relâché l'autre après avoir produit l'étrange phénomène

"Pas touche à Kiko." le cri de Bloom fit revenir à la situation Naïs qui ne put que regarder un des quadrupèdes rouges disparaître après que sa sœur l'ait frappé, et projeté contre un arbre grâce à une branche.

"Viens là toi." dit l'être jaune en les saisissant toutes les deux dans une seule main "Je vais vous mettre en pièce comme une poupée de chiffon

"Non." elles crièrent ensemble en fermant les yeux, ne voyant ainsi pas la lumière venir d'elles, où les dragons qui sortirent de leur corps, un rouge et un bleu, repoussant l'être qui les tenait et les faisant ainsi retomber au sol.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda la fille blonde après s'être relevée et avoir ramassé son sceptre, elle était à côté d'elles

"Oui je crois." dit Bloom

"Plus de peur et de question que de mal pour le coup." dit ensuite Naïs

"Mon sceptre, maintenant que je l'ai récupéré je n'ai plus du tout peur de toi." affirma la blonde en se tournant vers le bipède "Pour te remercier de m'avoir aussi bien traité monstre."

Elle se chargea ensuite des quadrupèdes sans difficulté, sauf qu'un d'entre attaqua Bloom, Naïs ne réfléchit pas, en voyant sa soeur en danger elle se releva rapidement et donna un bon coup de pied dans la créature, l'envoyant voler un peu. Malheureusement il avait atterri près du bipède qui s'était relever, et qui ne perdit pas de temps à disparaître avec les quadrupèdes survivants.

"Nous en voilà débarrassées. Il était temps." dit la blonde avant de s'évanouir, son costume de paillette orange se changeant en un haut et une jupe longue de la même couleur, tandis que ses bottes hautes devenaient des sandales et que ses cheveux ne tenaient plus grâce à deux couettes mais étaient à présents lâchés avec une décoration étrange à l'arrière de son crâne ainsi qu'une couronne.

"Il vaut mieux rentrer, elle a besoin de soin." dit Bloom en regardant sa sœur

"Oui et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'être là si ces étranges créatures décident de revenir." pointa Naïs

"Point. Comment on fait ?" questionna Bloom

"Ramenons là déjà à nos bicyclettes, on verra ensuite." suggéra Naïs après un temps de réflexion

Soutenant chacune un côté elles retournèrent d'où elles venaient, Kiko ouvrant une fois encore le chemin quoique plus calmement qu'au début, bien qu'inquiètes pour la blonde, elles ne l'étaient pas trop en effet elle ne semblait pas blessée, juste épuisée. Quoiqu'elle aurait probablement des bleues, elles aussi d'ailleurs après toutes les chutes...

"Le seul moyen pour rentrer à la maison ce serait de la mettre derrière nous. On ne peut pas rentrer avec elle plus les bicyclettes." pointa Naïs

"Oui, tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux que tu la prennes avec toi, tu es meilleure que moi à ça." reconnut Bloom

"Heureusement que j'ai de l'expérience vu qu'on le faisait quand on était plus jeune." souffla Naïs

Elles rentrèrent en silence, Bloom pédalant près de sa jumelle pour s'assurer que la blonde tenait bien, une fois à la maison elles la portèrent jusqu'au canapé et allèrent ensuite se préparèrent à déjeuner. L'après midi se passa dans le salon, près de la blonde, et plutôt en silence, elles réfléchissaient à ce qui c'était passé, aux pouvoirs qu'elles avaient montré et surtout à ces créatures. Qu'est ce qui s'était vraiment passé ?


	2. Les pouvoirs de Bloom et Naïs partie 2

**Coucou, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ma manière de le modifier un peu, et que même sans avoir l'épisode devant les yeux les images sont assez claires. Pour information pour le moment j'ai, plus ou moins, les trois premières saisons adaptées avec le personnage de Naïs ainsi que le premier film Winx Club, je sais pas trop pour la suite. Alors si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas, je ne garantis pas de les utiliser mais bon on sait jamais. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

Blues-dreams : **J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant et qu'il sera à la hauteur :)**

Naoli : **Salut. Je blâme ma période d'exam et ma recherche pour regarder un truc sympa pour cette fic, j'aurais jamais cru retomber sur Winx Club encore moins décider d'écrire une fic dessus, mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras. Tu le faisais avant ou après avoir lu le premier chapitre ? Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. En espérant avoir un commentaire alors, je te remercie pour ta déclaration d'amour mais je vais devoir attendre quelques temps avant de retourner pleinement tes sentiments, mes excuses ;D. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

yoru740 : **La même pour moi, avec un peu de Hotweels et de Angels Friends, je l'avoue. Mais j'avais des idées pour cette fic et pas les autres du coup nous y voici. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes.**

Une fois chez elles, les jumelles portèrent la blonde jusqu'au canapé avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Elles se regardèrent ensuite, hésitante pour la marche à suivre, néanmoins elles ne pouvaient pas rester toutes les deux, toute la journée à côté de l'inconnue, pas plus qu'elles ne pouvaient la laisser seule et elles ne devaient pas oublier que leur mère avait besoin d'aide à la boutique.

"Je vais à la boutique et tu restes près d'elle ?" proposa Naïs après un moment de silence

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Bloom "Tu n'aimes pas plus passer tes journées à la boutique que moi."

"Non, mais il faut bien qu'une de nous le fasse et si elle reprend connaissance il vaut mieux que ce soit avec toi, je saurai pas vraiment comment réagir." elle expliqua

Elles en parlèrent encore un peu avant qu'elle ne parte, laissant Bloom et Kiko avec l'inconnue au pouvoir étrange. Sa mère était heureuse de la voir même si elle avait l'air surprise de ne pas voir Bloom, ce qui était normal après tout elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et sa sœur n'avait pas vraiment une excuse facile à dire, Naïs n'avait pas du tout envie d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé dans le parc à sa mère à la boutique, elle avait déjà du mal à y croire alors quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été là...Néanmoins sa mère accepta le fait que Bloom avait du aller aider une amie et du coup ne pourrait pas venir, c'était après tout plausible et pouvait expliquer le fait que Naïs ne soit pas avec elle, mais surtout c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour les mensonges.

Cependant le soir lorsque leurs parents rentrèrent à la maison, Naïs était rentrée un peu plus tôt, la découverte de la blonde sur le canapé eut un peu du mal à passer.

"Bloom je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de me répéter tout ça." demanda leur père, soupirant Naïs vit que sa sœur en avait assez, et elle comprenait. C'était la quinzième fois que leur père demandait ça, c'était agaçant à la longue. Oui c'était difficile à croire mais quand même...

"Mais combien de fois il faudra que je te dise qu'elle a été attaqué par d'horribles créatures. Cette jeune fille est une sorte de fée." dit Bloom en levant les bras en signe d'exaspération

"Je vois." dit leur père en jouant avec ses doigts

"Vraiment ?" demanda Naïs avec un sourire rempli d'espoir, elle était fatiguée

"Alors tu nous crois ?" demanda Bloom avec le même air que sa soeur

"Non je ne te crois pas." dit de suite leur père "Je pense que nous devrions appeler la police et amener cette fille à l'hôpital."

"Non je vous en prie." dit une voix autre que celles de leur famille "Ne dites rien à personne."

"Elle reprend connaissance." s'exclama leur mère qui était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille blonde qui était en train de se relever un peu "Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"Très bien. Merci de m'avoir aidé." la blonde sourit vers Bloom et Naïs

"Ce n'est rien." elles dirent ensemble comme elles le faisaient parfois

"C'est très gentil, je m'appelle Stella." elle finit comme si les jumelles n'avaient rien dit

"Enchantée Stella, moi je m'appelle Bloom et voici ma soeur Naïs." dit Bloom en s'avançant un peu vers Stella, Naïs se contenta de faire un signe de la main et un sourire

"Voulez vous que nous prévenions vos parents Stella ?" demanda leur mère et Naïs eu une bouffée d'affection pour elle, leur mère n'avait pas protesté et demandé un millier d'explications comme leur père en entrant dans la maison et voyant une inconnue sur le canapé, même à présent elle ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes et n'avaient à aucun point remis en doute la version de ses filles.

"Ce serait un peu compliqué, le lieu d'où je viens est loin d'ici. Avez vous déjà entendu parler de Solaria ?" demanda Stella, Naïs était partagée entre curiosité et crainte, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de vouloir être mêlée à des créatures similaires à celles qu'elle avait vu le matin même, bien qu'elle était curieuse vis à vis de ce qui c'était passé elle avait aussi peur. "C'est très très loin d'ici. Je suis une fée vous savez, j'étais en route pour le château d'Alféa qui se trouve à Magix, c'est un royaume..." expliqua Stella sans savoir les pensées de Naïs néanmoins son père en avait visiblement assez

"Mais bien entendu, j'appelle tout de suite la police. Inutile d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que cette fille a totalement perdu la tête, la pauvre petite." il dit donc en allant vers le téléphone fixe pour composer le numéro

"Papa, tu oublie ce qu'on a vu." protesta Naïs, oui elle était hésitante mais sa soif de connaissance était aussi très forte et elle voulait au moins en savoir plus

"J'ignore ce que oh !" il commença à lui répondre avant de s'arrêter en voyant le combiner se transformer en carotte et le téléphone en chou.

"Et voilà. Est ce que vous me croyez à présent ?" demanda Stella d'une voix satisfaite

"Moi je la crois, Naïs et moi on l'a vu faire." supporta Bloom

"Ces créatures m'ont attaqué, voilà pourquoi je me retrouve ici sur votre planète. Vos filles m'ont sauvé la vie, elles ont fait reculer ces monstres avec un bouclier d'énergie combiné, je n'avais jamais vu ça." dit Stella

"Je ne sais pas comment on a fait." elles dirent ensemble

"Une fée n'a pas besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment, elle agit un point c'est tout." dit fermement Stella

"Vous ne faîtes pas de recherches pour comprendre ?" demanda effarée Naïs

"T'as oublié l'important Naïs, on est des fées." s'exclama Bloom qui ne pouvait pas réprimer un sourire, et parce que sa sœur ne changeait définitivement pas mais aussi parce qu'elles étaient des fées, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

"Nous des fées mais comment ?" demanda Naïs, bien sûr elle était excitée par l'idée, comme Bloom mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait être le cas, Stella venait d'un autre monde, d'une autre planète même, mais elles, elles étaient de la Terre.

"Bien sûr, comment pouvez vous en douter ?" s'exclama Stella "Vous êtes vous inscrites pour suivre le nouveau programme du château Alféa ? La meilleure école pour les jeunes fées comme vous et moi."

"Non, non." protesta leur père "Ça suffit, arrêter de dire des bêtises s'il vous plait." Il commençait à avoir un peu trop d'information pour le coup.

"Bloom, Naïs vous pourriez peut être monter dans vos chambres avec Stella pendant qu'on discute avec votre père." proposa gentiment leur mère mais c'était clairement un ordre

"Bien sûr, viens Stella." invita de suite Bloom

"Alors c'est donc ta chambre ?" dit Stella en entrant dans la chambre de Bloom

"Celle de Bloom oui, moi c'est celle d'à côté et comme je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présentée je suis Naïs." dit Naïs en entrant à son tour dans la chambre de sa jumelle

"Enchantée, c'est qui qui a fait ces dessins ? Ils sont extraordinaires." s'exclama Stella

"Bloom, moi je suis nulle." répondit Naïs avec un sourire fier

"Excuse moi, je suis trop curieuse." s'exclama Stella qui avait été en train de regarder partout dans la chambre de la jeune fille aux cheveux de flammes

"Pas du tout Stella." dit Bloom qui avait l'air un peu moins enthousiaste qu'un peu plus tôt, tandis que Naïs se faisait à l'idée

"Tu va bien ?" demanda Stella qui avait vu que quelque chose clochait avec la jeune fée

"Non pas tout à fait. Par exemple je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui c'est passé dans le parc." dit Bloom en pointant son pantalon dont un côté était déchiré

"C'est vrai que c'était bizarre." confirma Naïs en s'asseyant sur le lit

"Bloom, Naïs vous vous êtes servis de vos pouvoirs pour me sauver la vie." dit Stella en regardant par la fenêtre "Vous devriez être fières de vous, dans mon monde la magie fait partie de la vie et les pouvoirs que vous possédez sont normaux."

"Ton univers ressemble à ce que tu dis ? Vraiment ?" demanda Bloom curieuse

"Oui enfin presque, mais c'est beaucoup plus sympa ici." répondit Stella "C'est tellement différent."

"Maman nous a toujours dit que ce qu'on voyait chez les autres avaient toujours l'air mieux." commenta Naïs "Et puis tu n'as pas vu grand chose à part la clairière, notre salon et la chambre de Bloom. Mais Stella pourquoi nos pouvoirs se sont manifestés aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?"

"La peur qui vous a envahi était un sentiment très fort, ça vous a donné l'occasion de rassembler les pouvoirs qui sont en vous. Vous les aviez déjà mais vous l'ignoriez. Tout cela est en fait une simple question de concentration. Avec ton énergie tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Regardez moi." dit la fée blonde en transformant les stylos et crayons dans le pot de Bloom en un crayon gigantesque "A l'une de vous d'essayer, Bloom vas y, donne lui une forme originale."

Bloom essaya, en se concentrant, mais tout ce qui se passa fut la chute du gros crayon sur le sol, Naïs tenta à son tour mais le résultat fut exactement le même.

"Vous devriez m'accompagner au château Alféa, c'est une école pour les fées. Un nouveau trimestre est sur le point de commencer, vous pourriez apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Et si vous voulez mon avis vous allez devenir des fées exceptionnelles." dit avec assurance Stella

"Où se trouve Alféa ?" demanda de suite Bloom

"Alféa est dans le royaume enchanté de Magix, c'est un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace où tout est possible." dit Stella, satisfaite elle vit les yeux des jumelles se fermer dans une tentative d'imaginer le lieu "Si vous voulez voir cette école je peux vous montrer." elle sortit une carte postale d'un château et la fit tomber au sol où elle s'agrandit "Ceci est une carte postale sans fond, regarde bien. Magix." elle dit en se mettant dessus et elle commença à s'enfoncer dans les couleurs de la carte, le tout sur les yeux écarquillées des deux sœurs "Maintenant vous me suivez."

"T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Naïs et à Stella mais aussi à Bloom, elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue

"Oui, dépêchez vous, mettez vous dessus." ordonna Stella

Bloom était clairement hésitante mais elle s'exécuta en première et ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur comme ça Naïs la suivit. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux en voyant le résultat de cette expérience, elles étaient à la lisière d'une forêt devant un magnifique château rose avec le toit bleu mais ce n'était pas un rose criard ou quoique ce soit, l'ensemble était simplement sublime. Bloom lui prit la main, aussi choquée et ravie qu'elle, elle le sentait et elles échangèrent un sourire, c'était étrange, un peu effrayant mais elles voulaient toutes les deux en savoir d'avantage.

"Voici le château d'Alféa, il est joli non ? Je suis sûre que vous vous y plairez." assura confiante la blonde

"Mais et le lycée ? Je veux dire on est en vacances pour le moment mais quand même." pointa Naïs raisonnablement

"Tout va si vite." souffla Bloom

"Réfléchissez bien, moi je dois partir demain matin quoiqu'il arrive, avec ou sans vous." dit Stella

"D'accord la nuit porte conseil non ?" demanda Bloom en regardant sa sœur

"Je suppose oui, comment on sort d'ici ?" questionna Naïs

"Rien de plus simple, il suffit de sauter." dit Stella en joignant le geste à la parole, la carte était après tout juste au dessus d'elles montrant clairement la chambre de la fée à la mèche bleue, anxieuse de rentrer mais aussi ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur tout essayer en premier, Naïs fut la première à le faire, suivie rapidement de Bloom.

Elles n'étaient pas rentrées depuis plus de deux minutes lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre du rez de chaussé suivi par des bruits de casse. Ne réfléchissant pas Bloom et Naïs sortirent de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'escalier, leurs parents étaient en bas et Stella les suivit.

"On est juste derrière vous." elles dirent à l'unisson lorsque la créature jaune du matin même dit qu'elles étaient sans aucun doute cachée, il avait en plus de ces amis quadrupède en plus une créature plus grosse que lui bleue avec des piercings sur la poitrine et une mine encore plus patibulaire.

"Maintenant réglons ce problème." dit Stella en se transformant dans la même tenue que le matin, son costume orange à paillette et ses ailes. Elle ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à utiliser ces dernières, volant près de la créature bleue et lui donnant un coup qui le fit reculer

"Pauvre incapable, tu te fait mettre une trempe par une blondinette." grogna la créature jaune qui était apparemment en charge

"Oui, mais attention, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle blondinette." dit fièrement Stella "Bloom, Naïs, ils sont trop nombreux, il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de les séparer." elle dit ensuite aux jumelles qui étaient à ses côtés, quoiqu'elles n'avaient pas changé de tenue

"Je crois que j'ai une idée. Je me charge des crochus." dit Bloom avant de partir en courant, les crochus à ses trousses

"Très bien blondinette, tu veux un aperçu de ce que le troll et moi on est capable de faire ? Si j'étais toi je me tiendrais prête à panser mes blessures si tu vois ce que je veux dire." dit l'être jaune tandis que Naïs attrapait une batte de baseball pendant que ses parents sortaient par la fenêtre, elle ne savait pas se servir de ces pouvoirs mais bien qu'elle soit moins active que Bloom elle était quand même capable de donner un coup si nécessaire

Stella lança une attaque avec ses pouvoirs qui fut plutôt efficace mais bien que Naïs réussit à toucher le troll, vu que c'était ce qu'il était selon la créature jaune, son coup ne fut pas très efficace et elle se retrouva rapidement avec leur nouvelle amie passant par la fenêtre, rejoignant ainsi l'être jaune que Stella avait repoussé qui était dans la même position qu'elles et Bloom qui était juste dehors mais dont le plan avait marché vu que Naïs ne voyait pas de crochu.

"Naïs." appela Bloom en se précipitant vers sa soeur qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien, chose que Bloom savait déjà vu qu'elle sentait sa soeur via leur lien télépathique et que bien qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain sinon elle allait bien, elle se concentra donc sur leur amie "Stella."

"Ne t'en fais pas Bloom je vais bien et j'ai appelé les spécialistes en renfort." dit de suite la blonde

"Les spécialistes de quoi ?" demanda Naïs en même temps que Bloom demandait "Qui ça ?" et que le troll décidait de sortir en agrandissant un peu leur entrée en même temps "On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Naïs plus qu'un peu inquiète en voyant le troll qui étaient juste devant elles

Néanmoins il arrêta d'avancer vu qu'une sorte de corde s'attacha autour de sa gorge, ils avaient apparemment du renfort sous la forme de quatre garçon. Un roux aux cheveux courts et portant des lunettes qui avait une arme étrange dans la main, il y avait aussi un blond au cheveux mi longs qui avait une épée et un bouclier bleu étrange, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses foncées dans une coiffure un peu bizarre et qui avait apparemment la corde dans une main et une arme dans l'autre et un brun qui se reposait sur une énorme épée. Ils avaient tous la même tenue, c'est à dire un costume moulant avec une cape bleue et mitaines.

"Je suis prêt les gars." dit le roux

"Sa place est en prison, il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'y emmener." dit le blond

"Pourquoi si vite ? Rien ne presse, vous n'avez pas envie de vous amusez un peu avant ?" demanda celui aux cheveux roses tandis que les sourcils de Naïs montaient encore plus en entendant sa phrase, mais il était malade ?

"Je ne serai pas si sûr de moi à ta place, après tout nous n'en sommes quand même qu'à notre première mission." dit le brun dont les propos semblaient justifiés vu que celui qui semblait totalement fou partit dans les airs à cause du troll et tomba entre elles "C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Naïs était presque rien ne pouvait plus la surprendre après avoir vu le troll, néanmoins voir le combat de ces ... spécialistes elle dut réviser son jugement. Comment avait il pu faire une fissure dans le sol avec son épée ? Et quel était l'arme du roux pour donner ce genre de résultat ? N'oublions pas non plus mais d'où est ce qu'ils sortaient ?

"Les filles attention." dit prétentieusement et totalement en mode d'homme des cavernes le garçon qui venait de tomber entre elles tout en se relevant. Le troll était hors d'état de nuire pour le moment mais il restait néanmoins des ennemis, Naïs n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer mais pouvait il avoir l'air plus condescendant ?

Elles se relevèrent ensemble et observèrent son combat contre les crochus, avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau envoyé voler par l'être jaune, Stella leur donna donc leur deuxième leçon de magie, qui cette fois fonctionna et elles envoyèrent toutes les trois une énergie puissante dans le dos de l'être jaune qui partit voler à son tour.

"Vous voyez je vous avais dit que vous pouviez le faire." dit fièrement Stella

"Contente que tu n'aies pas eu tort pour le coup." murmura Naïs qui avait un peu du mal à croire qu'elle avait participé à ça

"Alors on est vraiment des fées ?" demanda Bloom en regardant ses mains, visiblement partageant la surprise de sa sœur quant à leurs actions

"Bien sûr que oui, j'ai toujours raison." dit fièrement Stella

"Si t'as toujours raison pourquoi on est passé par la fenêtre alors que tu étais convaincue que tu pouvais te charger du troll ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Naïs qui se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec la blonde, à savoir si c'était dû à la fatigue de la journée, ou autre chose...

Stella eut une réaction extrêmement mature et elle lui tira la langue, néanmoins elles se reconcentrèrent très vite sur ce qui se passait vu que le coup n'avait pas été suffisant pour assommer l'être jaune qui était de nouveau debout, pour leur plus grande horreur.

"Vermines." il grogna en s'apercevant qu'il était en position critique avec tous les garçons autour de lui et son compagnon hors service, il tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trace sur le sol, en plus de la destruction qui avait eu lieu durant le combat

"Bon débarras." dit de suite Stella, visiblement satisfaite "Il était temps. Bloom, Naïs je vous présente nos quatre héros : Riven." le garçon aux cheveux roses condescendant qui leur fit à peine un rictus tout en montrant ses muscles "Prince Sky." le brun qui commenta d'un "Ravi" avant que Stella ne continue "Timmy." le roux à lunettes qui leur fit un grand sourire "Et Brandon." le blond avec le bouclier et l'épée bleue qui leur fit un signe tout en disant "Enchanté." "Ils sont charmants non ?" demanda Stella

"Mais où tu vas comme ça toi ?" demanda Timmy au troll lorsqu'il sortit de son trou, tout en lui mettant une sorte de collier autour du cou, collier qui produisit d'étranges champs électrique autour du troll qui se mit à léviter dans les airs, les jumelles s'agrippèrent mutuellement les mains, un peu inquiètes de ce qu'elles voyaient, encore. La journée était vraiment longue à ce point.

"A très bientôt." dirent les quatre garçons avant de disparaître dans un étrange portail bleu, avec le troll heureusement

La nuit portait apparemment conseils, en tout cas le lendemain matin Bloom et Naïs avaient fait leur valise, aidées par leur mère, pour Alféa, leurs parents avaient accepté de les laisser partir si c'était ce qu'elles voulaient, et ni Bloom, ni Naïs ne voulaient être impuissantes comme la veille, en plus de leur curiosité pour la magie ou leur désir d'être des fées.

"N'oubliez pas de nous téléphoner dès que vous arrivez et de tout nous raconter. Je veux des nouvelles régulièrement. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait accepté de vous laisser partir. Et si vous tombiez malade ? Et si vous retombiez face à ces monstres de nouveau ?" commença à paniquer leur père, encore

"Papa on sera prudente." assura Bloom

"On te le promets." soutint Naïs

"Bloom, Naïs, nous vous aimons de toutes nos forces, s'il te plait reviens à la maison l'été prochain dès la fin des cours." demanda leur mère qui était plus posée par rapport à toute la folie de la veille "Vous allez tant nous manquer."

"Vous aussi vous allez nous manquer maman." dit Naïs en allant lui faire un câlin "On rentrera aussi souvent que possible et on donnera des nouvelles."

"Oui, vous allez vraiment nous manquer." dit Bloom en rejoignant le câlin entre sa sœur et sa mère

"Ah ah, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser partir toutes seules non ? Non non non, on vient avec vous." assura leur père

"Stella c'est possible ?" demanda Naïs pendant que leur père prenait sa veste de pompier

"Et bien le règlement l'interdit mais ce n'est pas une raison. Parfois il faut oublier le règlement. Vous êtes prêts ?" demanda Stella tandis que sa bague se transformait en sceptre

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour cette année d'un coup." murmura Naïs qui bien que n'étant pas accro aux règles, elle les brisait rarement préférant être discrète, ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et surtout être tranquille.

"Plus prêts que prêts." assura leur père

"Magix, nous arrivons." appela Stella tout en créant ce qui devait être un portail, enfin Naïs l'espérait de tout son cœur tout en tombant dans un espace violet avec le reste de sa famille.

Néanmoins ça semblait être le cas vu que malgré un atterrissage douloureux, ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être la même forêt que dans l'étrange carte de la veille et qu'une fois debout elle pouvait voir le château d'Alféa.

"Ouah, mais c'est vrai que ça existe." souffla leur père

"Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on avait demandé à des types costumés de venir tout casser chez nous ?" demanda incrédule Naïs

"Tu nous crois maintenant ?" demanda en même temps Bloom

"Suivez moi, il faut y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer." intervint Stella, poussant la famille à se relever pour certains, à attraper leurs valises pour d'autres mais dans tous les cas à commencer à marcher vers l'entrée de ce qui était apparemment Alféa, ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie pour les jumelles.


	3. Bienvenue à Magix

**Désolée de l'attente, je voulais vraiment publier un chapitre avant mais la première saison, elle est pas ma favorite et du coup j'avais du mal. Enfin bon voici le nouveau chapitre consacré à l'épisode deux. L'histoire va suivre le cours du canon, vraiment, il y aura juste des différences ci et là du à l'intervention de Naïs. Enfin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné espoir d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, merci en tout cas de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture et encore désolée.**

Naoli : **Coucou ;) Les choses sont mieux à partir de la saison 2 je trouve, enfin c'est juste mon opinion. Tu as regardé les autres saisons du coup ? Ou pas encore ? J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre alors. Dans l'ensemble je vais respecter les répliques, Naïs est juste un personnage en plus. Je suis soulagée alors ;p Gros bisous.**

mia-sama : **C'est un peu le but oui, ça me fait du bien en période d'exam de retomber en enfance pour me détendre. Bloom va être un peu différente du fait qu'elle ait sa** **sœur** **pour lui pointer un soucis ou quoique ce soit, et elle fera pareil en retour. Oui Naïs aura un OC comme copain, ce serait un peu délicat sinon, je n'ai pas envie de faire un triangle amoureux ou quoique ce soit du genre. En espérant que tu aimes, bisous.**

"Donc c'est ici le royaume de Magix." dit ébahie leur mère en voyant l'école d'Alféa, Naïs pouvait comprendre, c'était à Bloom et elle que ça arrivait et elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Même si elles avaient déjà vu l'école grâce à Stella.

"Ouah, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil." dit soufflé leur père.

"Difficile à croire pas vrai ?" demanda Naïs qui était à côté de leur père, Bloom était à côté de leur mère.

"C'est sûrement votre école là bas, vous êtes contentes d'y entrer ?" demanda leur mère inquiète.

"Evidemment que je le suis." acquiesça Bloom, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Naïs ?" demanda leur mère, elle savait que ses deux filles étaient intelligentes, et que Naïs était probablement impatiente d'en apprendre d'avantage mais le lycée était déjà une épreuve pour elle qui était plutôt solitaire, et c'était en sachant qu'elle avait sa sœur avec elle et qu'elle pourrait rentrer à la maison ensuite. Là elle allait être dans un autre monde, dans une école où elle allait y passer tout son temps, à part pour les vacances, et la mère était donc inquiète.

"Ça ira maman, je laisserai Bloom et Stella faire la conversation." dit Naïs, elle utilisait cette technique depuis des années, quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais ajouté quelqu'un d'autre en plus de sa jumelle, mais elle appréciait Stella, elle verrait pour la suite. Elle était inquiète bien sûr mais elle n'allait pas laisser Bloom seule et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une chance d'en apprendre plus sur la magie, pas quand elle en rêvait depuis des années.

"Et bien allons y." décréta leur père en s'avançant. "Il ne faudrait pas..." il ne finit pas sa phrase, en effet alors qu'il avançait de manière déterminé vers l'école, il fut bloqué par une sorte de barrière invisible. "On dirait qu'il y a un mur invisible, je ne peux pas traverser." il dit tout en essayant de passer et si Naïs n'avait pas vu ses efforts elle aurait cru à une blague. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas encore convaincue que ça n'en était pas une.

"Ah oui ? Où est-il ?" demanda Bloom en passant sans problème, faisant douter d'autant plus des actions de leur père. "Je ne sens rien du tout moi."

"Moi non plus." confirma Naïs lorsqu'elle tenta elle aussi de passer et qu'elle y parvint sans problème, de même que Kiko d'ailleurs. "C'est une mauvaise blague ?"

"Non chérie, je t'assure." affirma leur père.

"Dis moi Stella, est ce que ça ne serait pas encore un des tours ?" demanda Bloom à la blonde.

"Non Bloom, c'est une barrière de protection qui empêche les créatures sans pouvoirs magiques de rentrer dans Alféa." expliqua Stella, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour rendre la barrière visible. "Désolée, je crains que le voyage ne s'arrête là pour vous deux."

"Maman, papa." les jumelles dirent ensembles, retraversant sans hésiter la barrière pour rejoindre leurs parents de l'autre côté.

"L'heure est venue de se dire au revoir." dit leur mère "Oh mes précieuses petites chéries." dit Vanessa en prenant les deux filles dans ses bras, leur père se joignant de suite à l'embrasse.

"Soyez à la hauteur, soyez sages. Et n'oubliez pas, nous serons toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive." affirma leur père. "Kiko, veille bien sur elles surtout."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont entres de bonnes mains." affirma Stella. "Allez, venez il faut y aller."

"On fera un saut à la maison dès qu'on le pourra." affirma Bloom, n'ayant même pas besoin de parler télépathiquement à sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle pensait la même chose.

"On vous enverra des nouvelles autant que possible." soutint Naïs, tenant la main de Bloom, un rappel qu'elles étaient ensembles.

"Je vais vous faire rentrer chez vous maintenant." dit Stella. "Prêt ? Restez où vous êtes et ne bougez pas. **Solaria.** " elle dit en enlevant sa bague pour la lancer dans les airs, la transformant en un sceptre "Et faîtes bon voyage."

Sous les yeux ébahis des jumelles, qui avaient appris la veille qu'elles étaient des fées, leurs parents furent chacun prit dans un cercle lumineux et ils disparurent devant elle. C'était un choc, et pas un petit.

"Tu es sûre qu'ils sont bien à la maison ?" demanda Naïs un peu inquiète.

"Bien sûr. Prêtes pour le grand plongeon ? Quand vous serez de l'autre côté vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière." les avertit Stella.

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis Stella." dit Naïs, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle n'allait pas fuir.

"On vient avec toi c'est décidé." affirma Bloom, du même avis que sa jumelle.

"Très bien, allons y maintenant. Il est temps pour nous de signaler notre présence." dit Stella en changeant à nouveau son sceptre pour qu'il redevienne une bague. Bloom et Naïs récupèrent leurs valises, rouge pour Bloom et bleue pour Naïs, les trois jeunes filles franchirent ensuite, ensembles, la barrière qui entourait Alféa. Bloom et NaÏs échangeant un regard complice.

* * *

"Quel endroit splendide." s'émerveilla Bloom une fois qu'elles furent dans la cour de l'école, elles avaient du marcher un peu pour y arriver.

"Il ne faut pas faire attention à ça." répondit Stella.

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse, c'est vraiment une école ? Parce que c'est sublime." protesta Naïs qui regardait leur nouvelle école apparemment, ça ressemblait plus à un palais mais bon..

"Qui est cette dame là bas ?" demanda Bloom en regardant une femme avec un air peu commode un peu plus loin. Brune, elle avait des lunettes et son expression avait l'air sévère.

"Griselda, la chef-surveillante. Il faut faire attention à elle par contre." avertit Stella. Néanmoins Naïs, tout comme Bloom, étaient plus concernées par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre, apparemment il fallait être inscrite pour devenir une élève de cette école, ce qui à la réflexion était logique, mais qui posait un problème. Elles n'étaient pas inscrites.

 _"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"_ demanda télépathiquement Bloom, se voyant déjà de retour à Gardenia.

 _"Je ne sais pas... Si on leur expliquait la situation ?"_ répondit, tout aussi inquiète, Naïs, ça semblait être la seule chose à faire.

 _"Attends, Stella a peut être une idée.."_ proposa Bloom.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, nous ne sommes pas sur la liste." dit d'ailleurs, à voix haute, Bloom.

"Si, si. Vous y êtes." affirma Stella avec un sourire qui inquiétait un peu Naïs. "J'ai pensé à tout, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Les princesses de Callisto avaient l'intention de venir passer l'année ici, mais elles ont changé d'avis. Je ne sais pour quelle raison... Elles m'ont donné une lettre que je devais remettre à la directrice, elle ne le découvrira jamais. Ce n'est pas sorcier vous voyez ? De toute façon personne ici ne connait les princesses de Callisto." dit Stella en déchirant la lettre.

"Et le plan serait qu'on prenne leur place ? Mais enfin Stella c'est malhonnête de faire ça." protesta de suite Bloom.

"Sans compter que ça ne marchera jamais, je suis incapable de mentir." ajouta Naïs. "On ne peut pas mentir durant toute notre scolarité enfin."

"Mais non c'est juste un petit mensonge, allez courage, de toute façon vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière." dit Stella en les prenant chacune par un poignet pour les tirer en avant.

" _On est foutues."_ ne put s'empêcher de dire Naïs télépathiquement, et bien que Bloom n'ait pas répondu elle savait que c'était une idée partagée.

"Bonjour Miss Griselda." salua poliment Stella, quoique visiblement son attitude ne lui faisait pas gagner des poings avec la femme en face d'elle, heureusement que leur nouvelle amie avait arrêté de les tirer, ça n'aurait pas vraiment fait une bonne impression.

"Non mais je rêve, la princesse Stella de Solaria, jamais je n'aurais pensé vous revoir ici." dit fermement Griselda, les poings sur les hanches. "Après ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière je suis surprise que vous ayez choisi de nous honorer de votre présence."

"Je ne renonce pas facilement, vous le savez bien." répondit Stella en montrant la langue.

"Exact." dit Griselda presque résignée. "Qui sont vos amies ?"

"Les princesses de Callisto." les présenta Stella.

"Les princesses de Callisto." répéta Griselda d'un air peu convaincu et Naïs ne pouvait pas la blâmer, c'était vrai que Stella ne portait pas vraiment une tenue princière, enfin pas l'idée qu'elle en avait eu en tout cas, néanmoins Bloom et elle non plus. Bloom était dans son jean bleue favori, avec des étoiles en bas, ainsi qu'en un haut bleu et jaune montrant son ventre, pas vraiment élégant, non que Naïs le soit, avec son pantacourt beige et son haut rose, violet, blanc qui montrait ses épaules et son ventre. "Oh Varanda et Carla de Callisto."

"Oui, c'est nous." confirma Bloom, qui était un peu plus convaincante dans un mensonge que Naïs, cette dernière s'était contentée d'acquiescer, néanmoins les jumelles n'étaient pas sûres que ça ait vraiment fonctionné.

"Vous pouvez entrez toutes les trois." finit par dire Griselda.

"Vous voyez, j'ai toujours des idées géniales." dit Stella avec un grand sourire.

"Si on veut appeler ça comme ça je suppose." dit doucement Naïs.

"Au fait Stella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?" demanda Bloom, qui était un peu d'accord avec sa jumelle, mais bon elles étaient passées.

"Oh, euh, pas grand chose." tenta Stella. "Griselda adore dramatiser."

" _Je ne le sens vraiment pas toute cette histoire."_ avertit Naïs, elle qui aimait être discrète et rester à l'écart des problèmes, elle avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas vraiment être le cas...

" _On peut le faire, c'est ce dont on a toujours rêvé."_ dit Bloom, déterminée à encourager sa sœur, tout en essayant de se convaincre. " _On va devenir des fées."_

* * *

"Cette école sera votre maison au cours des cinq prochaines années." commença Griselda, Bloom, Naïs et Stella étaient avec d'autres filles qui avaient environ leur âge, enfin au premier coup d'œil, réunies dans la cour et écoutant ce qu'avait à dire la Surveillante en Chef. "Mais elle peut tout aussi bien cesser de l'être à n'importe quel moment, le règlement de cet établissement est fondé sur la discipline. Désobéissez à ce règlement et c'est moi personnellement qui vous escorterait jusqu'à la sortie. Vous n'êtes pas dans une école de magie ici, vous n'y apprendrez pas des tours de passe-passe. En conséquence il vous est interdit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs dans les couloirs et autres parties communes. En fait les seuls lieux où vous pouvez faire étalage de vos pouvoirs sont les salles de classe sur la surveillance de vos professeurs. Est-ce assez clair princesse Stella ? A cause de vos pitreries le laboratoire des potions est inutilisable et sera accessible que le mois prochain au plus tôt. J'espère que vous avez bien compris ce qu'il faut faire si vous désirez rester ici."

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" demanda Bloom choquée, tandis que Naïs observait ébahie les dégâts qu'elle pouvait voir, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire autant de dégât ?

"Et alors ? C'est mon père qui a payé toutes les réparations." se défendit Stella.

"Le jour où on se met aux potions, tu restes loin de moi." demanda Naïs, elle ne sut pas si Stella avait ou non souhaité répondre, en effet un groupe s'approchait d'elles, un groupe de quatre, deux hommes et deux femmes, un des hommes était très petit, avec un chapeau vert, l'autre à côté de lui était brun et de taille normale, il avait un air de professeur, aucun doute à ce sujet. Il y avait ensuite les deux femmes, les deux avec des cheveux blancs, l'une semblait plus jeune avec ses cheveux lâché et sa tenue rouge, l'autre en revanche avait un air plus âgé mais surtout très gentil.

"Désolée d'être en retard, j'espère que vous m'excuserez." dit la femme qui avait les cheveux un peu plus court, retenus dans une sorte de permanente et qui portait une robe sobre, rose et violet.

"Mesdemoiselles, votre directrice arrive. De la tenue." demanda Griselda, poussant toutes les filles à se tenir droites.

"Oh, ne soyez pas aussi stricte voyons, c'est inutile. J'espère que Miss Griselda ne vous a pas fait trop peur. Bienvenue à Alféa, la meilleure école de fée de tout Magix. La seule d'ailleurs, c'est peut être pour ça." sourit la directrice, poussant Naïs à réprimer un sourire, elle avait voulu savoir le nombre et avait pensé qu'elle allait devoir trouver la bibliothèque rapidement pour se renseigner. Elle le pensait toujours mais plus sur ce sujet en tout cas. "Venez entrez mesdemoiselles, venez." elle les appela en se dirigeant vers des escaliers menant à d'impressionnantes portes. Si ce n'était pas la porte principale Naïs allait vraiment se poser des questions. "Nous y voilà." dit d'ailleurs la directrice en ouvrant les portes. "Donc nous commencerons ce trimestre par un cours d'introduction qui va vous permettre de mieux faire connaissance." elle expliqua pendant que tout le monde entrer dans l'école, c'était magnifique à l'intérieur aussi, et pour le plus grand soulagement de Naïs, beaucoup moins rose. "Devenir fée n'est pas un travail facile, mais je sais que vous y arriverez tout autant que vous êtes. N'oubliez pas que les professeurs et moi même, sommes là pour vous aider. Bien assez de discours ennuyeux, ne vous privez pas d'explorer votre environnement mais ne commettez pas d'imprudences. Il y a des dangers qui rôdent un peu partout."

"Ne vous approchez pas des sorcières de la Tour Nuage." dit doucement Stella en mettant une main près de son visage comme si elle tenait des lunettes, de la même manière que la directrice en réalité. "Ecoutez, c'est ce qu'elle va dire." elle dit ensuite en riant.

"Ne vous approchez pas des sorcières de la Tour Nuage." dit en effet la directrice.

"Très bien, vous pouvez vous dispersez, la conférence est terminée, vous êtes libres jusqu'au dîner." dit Griselda en tapant dans ses mains.

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance à toutes et je vous dis à demain. Oh les cours commencent à 8h très précise, soyez ponctuelles." dit la directrice alors que le groupe se dispersait.

* * *

Naïs et Bloom étaient bien obligées de suivre Stella, elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où elles devaient se rendre après tout même si elles allaient devoir trouver des plans de l'école rapidement, elles ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se perdre.

"Elle va vous plaire Madame Faraconda, notre directrice. Elle répète toujours la même chose mais elle est super sympa." leur dit Stella avec un sourire, voyant peut être leur inquiétude.

"Qui sont ces sorcières de la Tour Nuage ?" demandèrent ensemble les jumelles.

"Magix a trois écoles, il y a la notre, ensuite il y a la Fontaine Rouge, l'école des spécialistes, là où va les garçons qui nous ont aidé, et pour finir il y a la Tour Nuage, l'école des Sorcières." expliqua Stella.

"Des sorcières, ouah.." dit doucement Bloom.

"Oui, et il vaut mieux essayer de les éviter." avertit Stella. Elles avaient déjà passé plusieurs portes sur leur chemin, toutes vertes avec une liste accrochée dessus, Bloom et Naïs avaient bien sûr vérifié si c'était leur chambre, vu qu'apparemment elles seraient dans des dortoirs, les deux sœurs espéraient vraiment pouvoir rester ensemble, néanmoins même en cherchant les deux prénoms des princesses qu'elles étaient supposées être, elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées. "Hey regardez, on est dans le même appartement. C'est cool."

Même si Naïs ne connaissait pas beaucoup Stella et qu'elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, elle était plutôt d'accord avec le sentiment, la jeune fille aux yeux violets était heureuse de partager un appartement avec au moins deux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elles entrèrent donc dans l'appartement et Naïs sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau, elle n'était jamais allé en internat mais elle était sûre que les chambres n'étaient pas aussi sympa normalement. Il y avait une pièce commune donnant sur trois pièces, si elle se fiait aux portes, et elles avaient aussi accès à un balcon. La pièce commune était grande, avec la table, les étagères...

"Ca c'est ma chambre, j'avais la même l'année dernière." leur dit Stella en leur faisant signe de la suivre pour entrer dans la pièce énorme avec un lit à baldaquin.

"Tu as une chambre pour toi toute seule ?" s'étonna Naïs.

"Tu as de la chance alors, nous on aura une copine de chambre." dit Bloom en pointant une autre porte, une où il y avait en effet trois noms, 'ceux' des jumelles et un autre. Naïs la suivit, curieuse de voir sa chambre ainsi qu'un peu anxieuse de rencontre leur colocataire, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait mais ce n'était pas du tout à une plante parlante, qui hurla lorsque Bloom marcha sur elle.

"Oh, pardon." s'excusa de suite Bloom, sincère malgré le côté étrange de la situation.

"Non c'est moi qui m'excuse." dit une voix féminine, et les jumelles virent leur compagne de chambre, une brune souriante, avec une jupe rose et un haut vert. "Je viens juste d'arriver et j'avoue que j'ai laissé mes affaires traînées partout. Ça c'est une plante qui parle, l'une de mes créations." elle dit en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir caresser le menton (?) de la plante. "Je m'appelle Flora." elle dit ensuite, malheureusement lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, elle avait accidentellement donné un léger coup dans le pot de sa plante qui tomba au sol, brisé.

"Moi je m'appelle Bloom et voici ma soeur, Naïs." salua Bloom avant que Stella ne lui rappelle le léger détail qu'était leurs identités. "Enfin, je veux dire... Bloom est un nom que j'aime beaucoup mais..."

"Ce sont nos surnoms." tenta Naïs, elle n'aimait vraiment pas mentir et ne voyait pas comment elles pouvaient se faire passer pour des princesses et ce pendant cinq ans, mais elle allait essayer, elle voulait devenir une fée et elle savait que Bloom voulait la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'à prier que les choses ne soient pas trop catastrophiques lorsque la vérité sera révélée. "Nos vrais noms ce sont Varanda et Carla de Callisto." dit donc Naïs, ayant fait attention aux noms qu'avait dit Stella, et les étant rappelé lorsqu'elle les avait vu sur la porte de la chambre.

"Callisto, le quatrième univers de la magie ? Le royaume suprême ?" demanda une nouvelle voix, faisant sursauter Naïs qui n'avait pas su qu'il y avait une nouvelle personne, encore moins derrière elle. Bon d'accord, la nouvelle n'était pas exactement derrière elle, plutôt elle était à la porte, mais c'était quand même une surprise. "Ouah, c'est à des années lumières. Salut, moi je m'appelle Tecna."

Si l'apparence de Flora était douce, calme, mais jolie, celle de Tecna était un peu plus surprenante. Elle était plus futuriste, néanmoins Naïs aimait vraiment la couleur, c'était violet après tout, Tecna, une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses courts portait un pantacourt violet, dévoilant juste ses chevilles tandis que celui de Naïs s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, le haut qu'elle portait était vert et violet, ça lui allait vraiment bien.

"Salut Tecna, je suis Stella." intervint Stella avant que Naïs, ou Bloom, n'aient besoin de répondre, elles ne savaient rien sur Callisto.

"Tiens mais j'ai entendu parler de toi." réfléchit Tecna.

"Moi aussi." commenta une nouvelle arrivante et Naïs se rapprocha d'instinct de sa sœur, elle n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qui parlait à beaucoup de monde, en tout cas en dehors du magasin de leur mère où elle devait répondre aux clients. C'était Bloom qui était sociale, pas elle. La nouvelle arrivante avait vraiment un style cool, ayant également les cheveux courts, les siens, bleus foncés, étaient attachés dans deux couettes, elle portait ensuite un jean long bleu, avec un haut rouge, elle avait en plus un sac à dos. "Je m'appelle Musa et puisqu'on en parle, avant que tu ne fasses exploser ta chambre, laisse nous le temps de nous mettre à l'abri d'accord ?" elle demanda faisant rire le groupe, enfin autre que Stella qui était visiblement vexée.

"Ce n'était qu'un accident si tu veux savoir." répondit d'ailleurs la blonde.

"Un accident qui t'a fait exclure de l'école quand même. Comment tu t'y es prise pour revenir ?" demanda Tecna, visiblement intriguée.

"Tu veux que je te le dise ?" demanda Stella de nouveau de bonne humeur, ses mains posées sur ses joues. "Cette école ne peut pas se passer d'une fille aussi divine que moi."

Les filles n'eurent pas à répondre puisqu'au même moment Kiko poussa un hurlement, Bloom, Naïs et Flora retournèrent dans leur chambre pour voir le lapin maintenu en l'air par la plante parlante de la brune. Un fait avec lequel il n'était pas du tout d'accord.

"Vilaine plante, repose le à terre tout de suite." demanda de suite Flora.

"Non Flora, ne gronde pas ta plante. Kiko a surement tenté de la manger." dit Bloom en récupérant le lapin.

"C'est un vrai goinfre." acquiesça Naïs.

"Oui, elle n'a probablement fait que se défendre." renchérit Bloom.

"Tu es un petit lapin affamé ?" demanda Flora en attrapant un pot qui était sur une table de la chambre. "Tiens." elle dit en versant des graines à l'intérieur, et de suite des carottes jaillirent du sol.

"Il n'est pas le seul." commenta Stella. "Que diriez vous de dîner dehors ce soir ? Histoire de célébrer notre nouvelle année scolaire, les filles."

"Génial, ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance les unes avec les autres." approuva Flora.

"Une pizza ça vous tente ?" proposa Bloom.

"C'est quoi une pizza ?" demanda Musa.

"Oui, qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda également Flora, choquant totalement les jumelles.

"C'est le.. le plat national de Callisto, plus ou moins." dit Bloom.

" _Ça ira ? Tu veux qu'on reste là ?"_ demanda Bloom, elle avait accepté mais elle ne voulait pas forcer sa sœur non plus.

" _Non c'est bon, je vais faire un effort."_ décida Naïs, c'était un petit groupe et avec un peu de chance elle n'aurait pas trop à parler...

* * *

"Gare de Magix. Terminus. Tout le monde descend." la voix dans leur étrange transport annonça, ce n'était pas étrange dans le sens quelque chose d'absolument bizarre qui ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sens, néanmoins Naïs ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait, elle ne voyait pas de câbles ou de rails ou de roues... c'était étrange.

La descente de Naïs n'était pas évidente, comme celle de Bloom d'ailleurs, après que les jumelles aient avoué qu'elles n'avaient jamais été à Magix, les autres filles avaient décidé qu'elles ne devraient rien voir tant que la vue n'était pas parfaite, du coup Tecna guidait Bloom, qui avait les mains sur les yeux, pendant que Musa faisait pareil pour Naïs.

"Ça y est ? Est ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux ?" demanda Bloom.

"Oui allez y. Vous pouvez regarder." acquiesça Tecna.

Elles enlevèrent donc leurs mains et observèrent la ville dans laquelle elles se trouvait, ça avait une apparence plutôt normale, si on oubliait les voitures volantes... D'un côté Naïs était déçue mais aussi soulagée, après tout elle allait devoir s'habituer à pleins de choses, et elle n'avait pas envie que tout soit différent, Bloom en revanche était déçue. Elle avait voulu voir un dragon, des gnomes, pour tout dire Naïs en avait eu assez de créatures étranges la veille lors de leur rencontre avec Stella, mais bon, sa soeur était un peu plus enthousiasme pour ce genre de chose.

"Ici tout ce que vous voyez fonctionne avec sa propre énergie. La magie est partout. " expliqua Stella, et en effet ses propos furent prouvés juste vu que le conducteur d'une voiture volante n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour se libérer une place de parking.

"Je n'en reviens pas." souffla Bloom.

"C'est super pratique." confirma Naïs.

Les filles ne perdirent pas de temps à aller manger un morceau, c'était après tout la raison de leur présence ici, et elles avaient toutes faim. La journée avait été longue.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon portable ne marche pas. Regardez j'appuie sur le numéro et c'est le signal total." montra Bloom après le repas, Naïs avait pointé, oralement qu'elles devraient peut être appelé leurs parents.

"Laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil." proposa Tecna, elles avaient découvert au cours du repas que Tecna était fascinée par la technologie et que c'était vraiment sa spécialité, Musa elle préférait la musique, tandis que Flora les fleurs, et bien sûr Stella adorait le shopping. Naïs s'était surprise en discutant avec Tecna sur les avantages des livres par rapport à la technologie, un débat qui n'était certainement pas fini, elle était toujours timide et elle n'était pas très sociale, mais les autres filles n'étaient pas toutes à l'aise et elles se testaient toutes. Une fois que Stella eut dit que Naïs était très réservée, les choses se passèrent mieux, vu qu'elle avait rougi mais acquiescé, et que Bloom avait confirmé, les autres étaient au courant que ce n'était pas un problème qu'elle avait envers elles en particulier. Elle s'était trouvée une alliée en Flora qui était elle aussi plutôt timide. "L'électronique j'en fait mon affaire tu vas voir." elle explosa de rire après un simple regard.

"Tecna, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demanda Musa surprise.

"C'est de la préhistoire cette technologie. Où as tu trouvé cette antiquité ?" elle demanda amusée.

"Mais c'était un récent modèle." protesta Bloom, ce qui était vrai, les jumelles se les étaient payé avec leur argent de poche, et ils étaient sur le marché depuis peu.

"Sur la Terre n'oublie pas." souffla Stella qui était à côté de Naïs et de l'autre côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se trouvait Bloom.

"Désolée. Je n'aurais pas du rire, c'était malpoli." s'excusa Tecna.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien." rassura Bloom. "Je vais utiliser une cabine téléphonique, Naïs je te préviens quand j'ai fini pour que tu viennes ?" proposa Bloom après un instant de réflexion.

"D'accord, si il y a un contretemps tu les embrasses pour moi ?" demanda Naïs "On pourra toujours les appeler un soir chacune."

"Bonne idée." acquiesça Bloom en se levant.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle a dit qu'elle te préviendrait quand elle aura fini ?" demanda Stella curieuse, elles étaient autour d'une fontaine non loin d'où elles avaient mangé, attendant pour revenir à Alféa.

"Bloom et moi, si on est pas trop éloignée on peut communiquer par télépathie, ou au moins envoyer un signal à l'autre." expliqua Naïs après un instant d'hésitation, c'était étrange d'en parler ainsi, elles l'avaient toujours caché, mais là c'était différent, la magie existait vraiment.

"C'est vrai ? C'est super rare je crois." s'exclama Tecna.

"C'est fascinant. Comment ça fonctionne ?" demanda Musa curieuse.

"Bloom, elle est en danger." elle dit soudain, se tenant la tête.

"En danger ?" s'exclamèrent les autres.

"Oui, elle a mal, et elle a peur. Je le sens." dit Naïs, elle était très inquiète, elle s'était même levée pour aller rejoindre sa sœur, et fut plutôt surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule, les autres voulaient clairement venir avec elle.

"On va t'aider." dit d'ailleurs Flora, déterminée comme les autres.

Suivant Naïs, la seule à savoir où aller, le lien qu'elle avait avec sa jumelle n'avait jamais été aussi pratique. Bien qu'elle ait su que les choses étaient graves en sentant les émotions de Bloom, et l'appel à l'aide qu'elle avait lancé également, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa sœur coincée dans un bloc de glace.

"Laissez la tranquille." cria Stella "Prenez vous en à nous plutôt."

"Pitoyable." commenta une des trois filles qui s'en étaient pris à sa sœur, probablement des sorcières, c'était celle avec des cheveux blancs et un maquillage très appuyé bleu qui parlait. "Knut c'est à toi, amuse toi bien." elle dit ensuite à la créature jaune, portant une salopette foncée, qu'elle avait rencontré la veille et qui fonçait d'ailleurs sur elles.

Naïs ne s'était jamais transformé en fée, elle n'avait appris qu'elle n'était une fée que la veille, mais sa colère en voyant l'état de sa soeur, son désir de la protéger, fonctionna. Elle réussit à activer sa magie et elle se retrouva en tenue de fée comme les autres. Stella dans la même tenue orange à paillette de la veille, Tecna recouverte entièrement, portant une combinaison violette, avec un pendentif vert et des manches/gants bleus, Musa avait quitté son pantalon long et son haut rouge, pour une tenue rouge, son haut était dans le même style, avec des paillettes, avec une jupe rouge, elle avait aussi une sorte de casque violet sur les oreilles. Flora avait une tenue composée de différentes teintes de rose, une jupe donnant l'impression d'être en forme de pétales, un haut et des gant rose, elle avait aussi un pendentif en forme de fleur autour du cou. Sa tenue a elle était beige à paillette avec une ceinture rouge flamme, elle avait des collants rouges aux jambes, ainsi qu'une sorte de couronne en argent sur la tête, ce qui était aussi très étrange pour elle, c'était le fait que ses cheveux étaient lâchés, une chose extrêmement rare.

"Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir sale bête." dit Stella déterminée.

Tecna attaqua la première, créant une sorte de cage ronde en énergie verte qui enferma sans soucis l'être identifié à présent comme étant Knut, Musa suivit en créant deux enceintes, de chaque côté de Knut, et en lançant une puissante musique sur lui et Flora finit le combat en créant une sorte de plante qui entoura Knut avant de le lancer plus loin. Malheureusement elles ne s'étaient chargées que du serviteur, il restait les trois sorcières. Celle avec les cheveux blancs et à la tenue bleue foncée ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à dévoiler qui avait gelé ainsi Bloom, vu qu'elle leur lança des blocs de glace.

"Mettez vous derrière moi." dit Tecna, créant un bouclier de protection, protégeant les fées de la glace. Le bouclier ne faisait pas le poids en revanche contre la deuxième sorcière, une fille aux cheveux frisés dans une tenue bordeaux. Néanmoins Naïs réussit à activer sa magie, leur envoyant une onde d'énergie bleue, un peu en forme de flamme, qui les fit tomber en arrière. La première sorcière semblait prête à attaquer lorsque Stella intervint, utilisant son sceptre pour les emmener ailleurs. Hors de la portée des sorcières.

* * *

"Bloom est ce que ça va ?" demanda Stella, tandis que Naïs tenait la main de sa jumelle, Stella avait réussi à ne prendre qu'elle, et pas la glace qui l'entourait, néanmoins la rouquine à la mèche bleue, était frigorifiée. "Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est fini." continua Stella, tandis que Naïs, sûre de ne pas déranger le travail de Stella qui l'avait réchauffé, pris sa jumelle dans ses bras. "Tu sais Bloom, pour une terrienne je dois admettre que tu t'en es drôlement bien sortie. Toi aussi Naïs. Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage."

"Stella !" appelèrent les autres filles.

"On a pas tenu une journée." souffla Naïs dans le cou de sa sœur qui ne put retenir un rire.

"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous apprendre au sujet de Bloom de Callisto ou au sujet de Naïs de Callisto d'ailleurs ?" demanda Flora, les poings sur les hanches.

"Oh... et bien... Je vous ai peut être raconté quelques petits bobards à propos de Bloom et Naïs mais je vous expliquerai tout ça tranquillement en rentrant à Alféa." avoua Stella.

Et c'est ce que les trois filles firent, expliquant ce qui s'était passé la veille et la raison du mensonge de Stella, qui était une idiotie, sans aucun doute d'ailleurs, Naïs n'avait pas pensé qu'elles ne tiendraient qu'un seul jour, même moins que ça.

"C'est bon la voie est libre." leur dit Stella, avec tous les événements, elles étaient très en retard vis à vis du couvre feu, une chose qui dérangeait apparemment tout le monde sauf Stella.

"Hum." une voix les fit se tendre. "Avez vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?" demanda Griselda.

"Mesdemoiselles nous étions folles d'inquiétudes. Allez vous coucher immédiatement, nous parlerons du règlement demain matin." ajouta la directrice, un ordre auquel elles étaient toutes heureuses d'obéir, elles étaient épuisées.

"Oh, pas si vite Princesses Varanda et Carla, n'auriez vous pas oublier de nous dire quelque chose ?" les stoppa Griselda.

"D'accord. Je m'appelle Bloom et voici ma jumelle Naïs. Nous sommes des terriennes." avoua Bloom.

"Je le savais. J'étais sure que vous n'étiez pas des vrais princesses." dit de suite Griselda. "Jeunes filles, vous nous avez joué un tour."

"C'est vrai, mais néanmoins elles ne peuvent être que des créatures magiques sinon la barrière ne les aurait pas laissé entrer. Alors dites moi Bloom, Naïs, pourquoi nous avez vous caché vos vrais noms ?" demanda Faraconda, mettant une main sous le menton des jumelles.

"C'est que.." commença Bloom avant de s'arrêter.

"Nous..." tenta Naïs.

"Madame, toute cette histoire est une idée à moi." avoua Stella, tentant de les protéger.

"Ça va aller Stella." calma Bloom. "Nous venons d'une petite ville sur la planète Terre..."

"En dehors du royaume de Magix. C'est tout à fait impossible." décida Griselda.

"C'est la vérité Madame." affirma Naïs, rencontrant sans hésitation le regard de la Surveillante avant de tourner ses yeux violets dans ceux de la directrice.

"Je vous supplie de ne pas nous renvoyer, on a rêvé de devenir des fées toute notre vie." commença Bloom.

"C'était notre désir le plus cher et aujourd'hui ce rêve est sur le point de se réaliser." continua Naïs. "Nous sommes désolée pour le mensonge, mais s'il vous plait, donnez nous une chance."

"Vous nous avez menti et c'est quelque chose d'impardonnable." dit fermement Griselda.

"Mais dans leurs cœurs il y a aussi un rêve auquel elles croient de toutes leurs forces. Elles ont fait preuve d'une grande ténacité et n'est ce pas une qualité que chaque fée devrait posséder ?" pointa Faraconda.

"Si madame." concéda la Surveillante.

"Allez vite vous coucher, et je ne veux pas entendre un bruit." dit avec un sourire la directrice.

"Oui madame." les six fées saluèrent avant de sauter de joie.

* * *

Bien sûr malgré la fatigue elles n'allèrent pas de suite au lit, à la place Bloom proposa qu'elles aient un nom pour leur groupe.

"Effectivement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." concéda Tecna "Un seul nom c'est bien quand on doit se réunir en vitesse."

"C'est juste, les trois sorcières sont les Trix et nous on pourrait s'appeler un truc du genre les Super Six. Stella et ses copines. Ou je le tiens : Les Fées Décontractées." cria Stella, enthousiaste.

"Les quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que..;" s'exclama Musa, plus qu'un peu choquée et pas du tout tentée par les noms qu'avaient proposé Stella.

"Les fées décontractées, c'est joli, ça rime, ça sonne bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Musa, on dirait que ça ne te plait pas ?" demanda Stella, surprise qu'elle n'aimait pas son idée.

"Je trouve ça horrible." dit de suite Musa.

"Je vote pour les Winx." dit Flora, votant pour la proposition de base de Bloom.

"Moi aussi." soutint Tecna.

"Qu'est ce que Winx veut dire ?" demanda Tecna après un moment.

"Rien, c'est nous tout simplement." dit Naïs.

"Oui c'est ça, juste Winx." conclut Bloom.


End file.
